Saturday Detention
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: When the Goth, the Church Girl, the Weirdo, the Lesbian, the FTM, the Science Girl, and the Basketball Star all end up in Saturday detention, what happens during the eight-hour detention? How can they leave being better people when almost all of them dislike each other?
1. Detention What Fun!

_Saturday Detention_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: When the Goth, the Church Girl, the Weirdo, the Lesbian, the FTM, the Science Girl, and the Basketball Star all end up in Saturday detention, what happens during the eight-hour detention? How can they leave being better people when almost all of them dislike each other?_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date: Monday September 3, 2012

**A/N: I know the way I thought of this story is probably stupid (Victorious) but I really love the thought of Degrassi doing another Saturday Detention story. We've haven't had one in like seven seasons! Or something like that... You guys should know by now what the random numbers are all about... Also, I'm not describing their outfits, but they will be on my site! And here we go!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

Chapter 1: Detention... What Fun!

Clare couldn't believe this. She just could not believe that she had ended up with Saturday detention! Yes, you could look at someone and just think about how you could see that person in detention; but her? Not at all! Clare continued her walk before meeting up with Adam, her best friend. _**(1)**_ "Hey Adam! I can't believe that we have to go to school on a Saturday! We could be doing so many better things than sitting at school on a weekend for eight hours!" _**(2)**_ She moaned and groaned out to him.

"Clare, we both have our reasons for getting in trouble and they were both probably good reasons then. I know mine was and still is..." He smiled and laughed.

She sighed and said, "My reason is good; I just don't want to go to school on a Saturday! Do you even know who else will be sitting in there with us?"

"Um, yeah, I do know three out of the five. Eli told me that he, Fiona, and Imogen all had received a Saturday detention, too. Though he did tell me that his reason was stupid to receive a Saturday detention, but he still ended up with one..." Adam told her as they walked into the school doors.

Clare sighed again before saying, "Crap! I can't go in there and be in the same room as him the entire time! And you know why!"

He laughed at his best friend. "I know, Clare. You two had kissed before he left for break and you two never talked about what it meant. And I also know that you regret not talking to him."

"I shouldn't have taken my stepbrother's advice! Though I am happy about the fact that him and Katie. I never thought I would say this but I actually like Katie since she started dating him." **_(3)_** She told him with a smile upon her face.

They walked into the library, which was where their detention was being held. Once they were in the room, she saw that Eli was already there, along with Imogen and Fiona sitting next to him. "Hey, Eli! Fiona, Imogen." Adam said as he and Clare went to the back to sit down. The other three said "hello" to him while Clare sighed.

Eli turned around in his seat and looked at her before saying, "Hello Clare. Never thought I see you in detention. You about flipped out last year when we had received detention for skipping that one day." Adam laughed along with Eli at the memory. They told him after they all became friends of Clare's first detention ever! _**(4)**_

"Um, hello... Yeah... Trust me, I had better things to do, but Simpson said I had to serve today or I would receive another detention!" She sighed again and looked at her hands.

Eli was about to say something when Dave walked in greeting everyone. "So, how are my favorite people?" He asked no-one in particular as he sat on Adam's right side.

"So far? I only think that Clare is upset that she had to go to school on a Saturday. No one else has complained. Yet." Fiona said as she laid her head down on to the table.

Clare snorted while Adam spoke up, "I'm actually not glad about being here. I could have hung out with my kind-of-girlfriend!" Clare was about to say something when he held his hand up to stop her.

"Hello seven, wait there is only six here? Why is there only six people sitting in here!" Mr. Simpson asked once he walked into the room.

No one spoke up, so when he was about to say something, Alli came running in, and saying, "Sorry! My parents were yelling at me the entire morning about me receiving a detention." _**(5)**_

"Alli, just sit down!" Mr. Simpson bellowed. Alli shrunk before sitting right in front of him. "Now as I was about to say, you will have four hours until lunch, an hour for lunch, and three hours after lunch. At noon, I will come back here to take the seven of you to the lunch room, which is where you will eat lunch and then come back here for the rest of your time. Now, there are only three rules that you must follow; rule number one, now no talking, rule number two, no leaving the library, and rule number three, no cell phones! I won't take them up because I believe that I can trust you guys with them. So, with that being said, I will be in my office working. See you at noon!" He walked out of the library and towards his office.

With Simpson out of sight, Eli turned around in his chair and asked, "So, Clare... Why are you in detention?" When she didn't say anything, he sighed and took that as an answer to his question. He would have actually been surprised if she had told him why!

"Maybe as the day goes on, everyone would feel okay about telling their reason for being here. Eli, why are you in detention?" Dave suggested and Eli laughed.

He again turned around in his seat, answering Dave's question. "I've skipped some classes to sleep in the theater room... I haven't had as much sleep as I need because I've fought with Becky over the musical, Romeo & Jules... I was completely surprised that she stayed with the big change... Since the play is about two guys being in love." _**(6)**_

The group sits in silence for a few minutes before Clare saw Adam flip out his phone and answer a text message from his "girlfriend". "Adam! Why won't you tell me who you are kind of dating?! I'm one of your best friends and you know that you can tell me anything! Please!" She begged him but he still wouldn't tell her. "Eli, do you know who he is dating? You're a guy... You two probably talk about this!"

"Clare, I didn't even know he _had _a 'girlfriend', let alone a _name_ for the girl." _**(7)**_ Eli told her without turning around.

Fiona sighs and turned around, saying, "Adam just tell the girl! Come on Imogen, let's find something to read." The two girls stood up and started walking around the room.

"Clare, you will find out soon. Her parents don't even know my situation; she knows, but is afraid what her parents will think." He tells his best friend that is a girl.

She sighs and looks at him for a moment before speaking, "Okay, as long as she is okay with you being Trans. But you will tell me soon, right?"

"Clare, I'll promise you will know soon! And yes, she's fine with me being Trans. At first she was afraid about what it would mean for her, but then she got over it... After I explained it, of course." _**(8)**_ Adam said with a laugh and smile.

Soon Alli got bored and stood up and sat on her table facing the others. "Okay, someone please tell your story! With no one talking, this is totally boring!"

"I will!" Imogen chirps as Fiona and her walk back to the group. "So, I got caught making out with someone... It was after school, but still... No PDA in the school." She sat back down by Eli, who had turned towards her.

"Wow! I'm really out of the loop! I didn't know Adam had a 'girlfriend' and I didn't know you were dating someone! Fiona, did you know?" Eli asked the brunette.

Fiona smiled softly and answered, "I did know but I don't know the person's name. Imogen had said she wasn't ready to tell any one..." Imogen smiled softly at her best friend. _**(9)**_

Eli groans and slams his head down into his hands. "So, Eli, it looks like we are in the same boat. Both of our best friends won't tell us who they are dating." Clare says with a laugh and he joined in. The group of seven sits in silence for another ten to twenty minutes before Fiona declares, "We should play a game!"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review and go and read Musiksnob, Lady Azura, and The Cliffhanger Girl; and review their stories. They are my three favorite Degrassi FanFiction writers as of now! They are amazing writers! Well... That's all I have to say, so the numbers...**

**(1) I figure out that Alli and her might be friends again, but Adam is her best guy friend.**

**(2) Normal schools are held for eight hours, right? So wouldn't detention on a Saturday be the same?**

**(3) Remember her and Katie weren't good friends when she wanted to get on the school's newspaper.**

**(4) Adam wasn't in their English class when they received detention for skipping, right?**

**(5) Remember, her parents hate when she gets in trouble.**

**(6) I know his reason is very stupid and probably wouldn't get him a Saturday detention. Maybe an after school detention, but I said multiple times.**

**(7) I'm sure Adam would've told Eli. They are still best friends, it's just that Eli has been busy with the play.**

**(8) Okay, I'm sure you all know who she is now...**

**(9) Imogen had told Fiona that she wasn't ready to come out yet and to not tell anyone yet. While Fiona was in New York, she didn't tell Eli.**


	2. Games and Close Calls

Date: Monday September 24, 2012

A/N: I have never had such a demand for a story before! I mean, I had uploaded chapter 1 a little after midnight on the 2nd (should have been the 3rd) and all day I was receiving emails with following and review notices, so thank you! You guys have no idea how amazing that felt! And if you guys didn't know, the character's outfits are posted on my front page! Okay, I'll shut up now and get on to the story!

Chapter Two: Games and Close Calls...

Fiona smiles at the other students stuck at the school before she suggests, "We should play Truth or Dare!" Clare and Eli groaned but Fiona wasn't having any of that. "We are playing no matter what!" And with that the small group huddles in a circle on the floor. "And to make this easier on you, I'll go first! Eli, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Eli said with a smirk across his face. Fiona thought for a while before deciding his dare.

Fiona cleared her throat before saying, "I dare you to kiss Dave on the lips for at least five seconds!" _**(1)**_

_"You got to be kidding me!"_

_"What the hell!"_

Both of the boys screamed out. "Shut up, unless you want us all to get in trouble! And no, I'm not kidding!" Fiona said with a sigh and was of course smirking. "Dave, think of it a practice for the musical!" The two boys groaned but moved closer together.

For the next ten seconds, five of those ten were spent trying to get up the nerve to kiss the other. But once they did kiss, Imogen counted down the numbers. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." As soon as Imogen finished saying that final number, the two boys jumped away from each other.

"Adam, truth or dare?" Eli asked his best guy friend. Adam thought for a few seconds before answering his question, truth. "Why didn't you tell you about your kind of girlfriend?"

Adam sighed before looking at his best friend. "I didn't tell you because of the fact that you have been really busy... And you don't normally like most people."

"That is true, Eli! And if it makes you feel any better, I found out just last week about her. He didn't even tell me! I received a text message saying that _'I can't wait for our date tonight!'_ You have no idea how awkward it was for me!" Clare says from Adam's right.

Eli laughed and said that made him feel a lot better as Adam looked for the next victim. "Imogen, truth or dare?"

"I want a dare!" She says with a soft smile on her face.

Adam thinks for a while before telling her dare. "You have to stand on your head until the next person goes. So like after whoever you pick, they have to complete their round and ask another person. Do you need help standing on your head?" _**(2)**_ She nodded yes. "Okay, Fiona, can you assist her?"

Once Imogen is on her head, she calls on Clare. "Truth."

"Why are you in detention?" Imogen asks her and of course the other five students want to know as well. Clare gulps before changing her truth to a dare. "Fine then, I dare you to kiss Eli for fifteen minutes." _**(3)**_ Clare and Eli moved into the middle of the circle before they started their kiss. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five..." Clare got lost in the kiss... She had truly missed Eli and had really missed out on being with him again. "Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. And fifteen." Once Imogen said the last number the two pulled away.

Five minutes later, Clare has yet to ask someone truth or dare. She was in like one of those trances from that kiss with Eli. "Clare! Go please!" Imogen groaned out. All the blood was going to her head and she didn't like that at all!

Clare still wouldn't go when Dave stepped up. _**(4)**_ "I dare all of us to leave the library! And I say we go to the gym!" Everyone nodded their head yes to Dave's suggestion and they made their way towards the GYM. Once the small group got to the GYM, Clare and Alli walked towards the bleachers, as did Eli, Imogen, and Fiona; but much further away.

"So, Clare... What are you going to do about your crush on Eli? Because you totally spaced out during that kiss!" Alli whispered to her best friend.

Clare sighs and leans back before answering Alli's question. "I have no idea! We should talk about everything, right?" Alli nodded her head yes, so she went on. "And we haven't really spoken to each other since Drew's party, which sucks!"

While Clare and Alli were taking about Clare's problematic love life, or lack of one, so was Eli. "Do you guys think the reason Clare never asked anyone a question, was because of our kiss?"

"Well, duh! I mean come on, she kissed you at the carnival before break and you guys never talked about it! Maybe she wishes you two did talk about it... Why didn't you talk to her about it? The whole reason you had joined the school paper last winter was to talk to her again..." Imogen says as Eli groans softly.

Fiona turns her eyes away from the court, where Adam and Dave were passing a basketball. "Remember Imo, he didn't want to chase her. He did write a play for her and she did say they would never get together again... Maybe she feels that kiss was the wrong thing to do at that time..."

"Fi! Why did you just put that thought in my mind? Thanks for ruining my dream of us getting back together!" Eli says in an angry, sarcastic tone.

Fiona sighs and fully turns her body to her best friend. "Eli, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, that maybe during the winter holiday, the timing was wrong. Maybe she got caught up in the moment and was feeling that maybe that kiss shouldn't have happened yet. But when I tell you this, she was definitely spaced out today because of your kiss. I know a little something about girls being spaced out after a kiss, I'm a lesbian, remember." Fiona smirks along with Eli as Imogen blushes. _**(5)**_

"Thanks Fiona... And I'm sorry for jumping at you." He looked over towards Clare and Alli before asking a very serious question. "How do I bring this up?"

Imogen perked up and answered him, "Okay, this is what you do. After lunch, you know how we have three hours until the end of detention?" Both Eli and Fiona nodded their heads yes. "Well, I'm sure Clare probably has a key to the roof, she is very good friends with Katie since Jake and her got together!"

"Okay... Good plan but one, its cold outside and two, the theater room is way more romantic than the roof." Eli said and the other two didn't say anything else but they knew they needed to find a place to be alone.

Over on the court, Dave and Adam were quietly passing the ball when Dave, quite loudly, asks, "So, Adam, why are you in detention today?"

"Um, well... It has something to do with my kind of girlfriend... And no, it has nothing to do with PDA!" Adam tells them because he could see Dave about to make a crude comment. _**(6)**_

This question of course had everybody hooked and Dave knew he needed to find a way of getting the reason out of Adam. "How about we play a game of horse?"

"Uh, no. You are on the basketball team and I'm not." Adam tells him.

Dave thinks for a while before deciding on what to do. "Fine, if you can stay in longer than the other five, you don't have to tell us, but if you don't, you do have to tell us." Adam agrees and the other five students walked over to the two. "I'll go first."

"Okay, but if I do stay in for as long as you bet me, you have to tell us your reason for having detention." Adam says and the two boys shake on it.

* * *

Clare was the first to go out, next was Imogen, third was Alli, and lastly Eli. Fiona was up and if she didn't make the shot that Dave just did, then Adam won. Both her and Adam, had _**H-O-R-S**_ and Dave had only the first two letters. She took the shot and...

_Bink. Bink. Bink._

And the ball went in! Now it was all up to Adam and he aims but misses! "Okay, Adam, you lost the bet. Now spill!" Dave says as he puts the ball back up.

"Okay, well, um... I got into a fight with Luke Baker... Over his sister... He doesn't like the fact that we are together." Adam says and everyone faces go into a look of total shock! "What? Becky isn't completely bad... Once you get to know her, that is."

Clare looks at him before catching the time. "Guys, we need to go! We've been gone for over an hour and who knows if Mr. Simpson will randomly check if we are there. That is, if he hasn't already!" Everyone agrees with her and they get out of the GYM as quickly as they could.

As the teens made their way back to the library, they were joking around and not paying much attention to their surroundings. That was until they turned the corner and saw Mr. Simpson walking out of his office before turning around to receive an item forgotten. "Shit!" Eli whispered. "We need to go back another way!"

"The theater room! _**(7)**_ That is the quickest way back!" Imogen whispered and with that the trouble makers turned around and raced towards the theater room.

Dave was the first to the theater room, so he was a gentleman and held the door until Alli and Clare ran through. Eli was the first to the door that led to the hallway that would get them to the library and held the door open as well. The group ran through three more hallways before finally getting towards the hallway that Mr. Simpson would be walking through in just three minutes. "Come on guys! We are so close to being there! We will not get in trouble!" Dave says as they all pant.

"Dave, if we get caught, I'm blaming you and telling Mr. Simpson, that you made us!" Alli pants out as Eli and Dave hold the library doors open for the slowest of the seven.

As they all slide into the seats that they had when detention first started, Dave laughed and said, "Fine by me. This is going to be the only way I can get out of the house for the next two months."

Eli turned around and questioned, "If you aren't allowed out of the house, how you can come to musical practices?"

"It's school related..." He answered and laid his head down onto the table right as Mr. Simpson walked into the room.

He looked around at all of his students before asking, "Do any of you need to use the rest room?" He once again sighed as all seven said yes. "Well then, fallow me."

The walk towards the rest room was silent until they split up and went into the restroom. As soon as the door to the girl's bathroom was shut, Fiona speaks up. "Hey, Clare you don't by chance have the keys to the roof?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. Katie and I were up there yesterday after school, cleaning up the mess Jake and she made when they tried to put the garden up on the roof. Why?" She as she did her business.

Fiona and Imogen looked at each other before answering, "Because Imogen nor I have been up there and we have always wanted to."

"Okay, sure, I'll give you them during lunch." Clare says as she steps out f the stale and went to wash her hands.

After the boys were done with their business, Eli pulled Adam to a corner and asked him, "Do you think Clare would like to talk to me about a few things?"

"Definitely! Trust me on this... So where are you going to take her? Because I'm sure you are going to sneak away with her." Adam says are he looked at his phone. He saw a message from Becky asking him to call her as soon as he could and he planned to when everyone left the library after lunch.

Eli smirked and said, "The theater room..."

"Nice! Very romantic, I'm sure she'll love the gesture." Adam says as they made their way out of the bathroom. Once everyone was out, Mr. Simpson led them back towards the library and told them that he would be back in an hour for lunch. "So, Dave, tell us why you are in detention, since you almost caused the rest of us another Saturday detention."

Dave sighs and tells them. "Got caught smoking on school grounds... My dad screamed at me and now until I stop smoking, I have to stay in detention. Which I will soon, because I'm not addicted to it... I've only smoked twice..."

"WHAT?" Alli squeaks.

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter done! So the next chapter I'm sure that I'm going to skip the lunch scene and go to the hanging out scenes... Tell me what you guys think about that... Because I don't have any good ideas about the lunch scene because if I did, then that would be one whole chapter and then you would have to wait for the chapter where Eli and Clare get back together! Ummm... BACKGROUND because I feel like you guys need a little bit more:**

_*Kaite and Drew broke up before rehab... It was kind of the final edge that pushed her over, but she was mostly taking the oxy for her knee_

_***She didn't lose her school president role**_

_***Jake and her got together like four weeks into the second semester**_

_***Alli and Dave broke up during the episode where they thought she was pregnant**_

_***Adam and Becky meet over winter break**_

_***Drew and Bianca are together in this story but this is before e dropped out**_

_***Clare hasn't been sexually assaulted yet**_

_***She hasn't wrote the article about the musical**_

**-There you go! And now here come the numbers:**

**(1) Poor boys... Fiona is soooooo evil!**

**(2) I know that probably seems like a weak dare or a stupid one, but I didn't want her to be dared to kiss anyone, because she is dating Fiona... And no one knows but the two of them...**

**(3) If anyone has seen Dawson's Creek, then you can see the reference I made... Also, Imogen and Fiona know about the kiss and how they didn't talk about it when he got back.**

**(4) Another Dawson's Creek reference!**

**(5) A favorite moment, something you probably would never see on the show... Both Eli and Fiona smirking (you would see that) and Imogen blushing (you wouldn't...)**

**(6) Aw! Adam making sure nobody talks bad about her!**

**(7) I, of course, have no idea if this is true, but that was the first room to pop into my head while writing this... That is probably because of how many times it has been talked about...**


	3. Lunch TimeTalk Time

**A/N: Hey! What is up? I'm bored so I decided to write the update... Yay me! Anyways... I have nothing else to say, so on with the story! Oh! Sorry if you guys think the title sucks! I do... ALSO! I know I said I wasn't doing the lunch scene... Well I lied! FILLER CHAPTER!**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

Chapter Three: Lunch Time=Talk Time

An hour later, the group of seven was waiting patiently for Mr. Simpson to walk them to the lunch room. Once he walked through the doors of the library all of the students jumped up which caused Mr. Simpson to chuckle. "Okay, so this is how it's going to work... We will walk to the lunch room, you will eat your brought-from-home-lunch for an hour while I eat in my office, paper work, then I'll come back five to ten minutes before the hours up to take you guys back." He said as they made their way through the hallways towards the cafeteria.

"Wait does that mean we are allowed to talk to each other?" Adam asked as he shuffled in-between Clare and Eli.

Mr. Simpson sighed before looking at the small boy. "Yes, you guys will have one hour to talk, find out why all of you are in here... Because I'm sure you all want to know why." He watched the group of "well behaved" students settle down with their lunches before walking back towards his office. _**(1)**_

The group waited about five minutes to make sure that he was gone before talking. "Oh my gosh! That pass hour was torture!" Clare groaned out as she un-wrapped her turkey sandwich. The rest of the gang of trouble makers un-wrapped their sandwiches as well before Clare asked, "So, what are we going to do for the last three hours of detention?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all go our own ways. Like I wanted to go to the theater room, Fiona and Imogen wanted to go up to the roof... I don't know about everyone else, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me later?" Eli asked Clare, who beamed and nodded her head. "Then it's a da- a plan!" _**(2)**_

Everyone is quiet for a while before Dave decided to ask, "So... Alli?"

"Hmm?"

He smirked before asking, "Why are you in detention?"

"That is a slightly funny story... I, uh, caught a table in the lab on fire while working on my project... Simpson said he wouldn't cancel said project if I went to detention." Alli said with a laugh. "So, Clare and Eli are going to the theater room, Fiona and Imogen are going to the roof... Dave, Adam, where are you going?"

Adam thought for a second before saying, "I'm staying in the library so thirty minutes before Simpson comes, I can text all of you guys to get your sorry butts here."

"Uh, I was going to go to the radio broadcasting room and listen to music. You want to come?" Dave asked and Alli nodded her head yes.

A while later, Eli turns towards Fiona before asking, "Fi, why are you in here?"

"Uh... Well... I also had got caught making out with someone in an old supply room..." Fiona said with a blush.

Eli looked at his friend before turning towards Imogen and said, "So, let me get this straight! Both of you are dating someone and didn't tell me! Why? I thought you guys could trust me... Also, Adam, I thought you could trust me as well! I mean, I know Becky wasn't my biggest fan and vise versa... But I would have been happy for you!"

"Eli, you need to understand that our relationship was a secret because she was afraid her parents would keep us a part. You should have known that you and Clare would have been the first people I told, if I could have!" Adam said with a sigh.

Eli groaned before looking at his other two best friends while nodding his head at Adam. "Fi, just tell him! He needs to know."

"Okay, Eli... Since the carnival, Imogen and I have been dating... We wanted to go slow, so we both thought we should wait to tell you until Imogen were ready." Fiona said as the two girls moved closer to hold hands.

Eli looked at them before actually beaming at his best friends. "That is so amazing! I'm so happy for your guys! And I'm not mad that you didn't want to tell me yet, I'm just glad that you finally did." They smiled at each other and Imogen kissed Fiona's nose as Mr. Simpson walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Okay! Come on kids, lets head on back!" Mr. Simpson said as the seven teenagers threw away their lunch and fallowed him back towards the library. Once they were all sitting back in their original seats, Mr. Simpson started to speak. "Now, you guys only have three more hours and then you can talk and leave." The group sighed and they all sat and watched Simpson turn back towards his office.

**A/N: I know, I know. This sucked! Um, also, the month of November, I probably won't be on FanFiction as much... It's NaNoWriMo and I really want to do that this year. I will try to write my stories, but I'm not going to make any promises. Also, the next chapter will be put into three/four parts during it. One for Eli and Clare, another for Imogen and Fiona, and the last Alli and Dave. The very end will be Adam waiting for everyone to get back... I just want to know what y'all think who's "date" should come first, second, and last. Though I might not put them in the order you guys want... But I'll try!**

**(1) He doesn't know that they aren't behaving.**

**(2) HA! He was going to say date!**


	4. Date Time

**A/N: Hey, this is the second to last chapter. Can you believe it? I can't... Okay, well this is really upsetting that this story is almost done. Well, this is the "dates" and I will do this in three parts and the last part will be about Adam. Also, each line break (besides the last one - which is Adam) will be the start of the three hours left. So, on with the chapter!**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter Four: "Date" Time

Imogen and Fiona were walking to the roof ten minutes later holding hands. "Can you believe that we finally told Eli? I was almost sure that you wouldn't want to tell him yet...but I'm glad we did." Fiona says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally excited that we finally told people... Well, other than our parents, your brother and Holly J." Imogen says with a smile as they walk up the hidden staircase. "So, I can't wait until we can finally see the roof top! I've heard it could be very romantic; and that two old students here got together on this roof top during a Saturday detention." The girls smiled at each other and propped open the door to the roof before finally walking out on to it. "Wow!"

Fiona nodded her head along with Imogen and said, "Can you believe the view? I'm just..."

"Speechless," Imogen finished for her and Fiona smiled before pulling her towards the edge and sitting down. "So, I think I'm ready to go on our first official date, outside of our homes."

Fiona looked over at her girlfriend before asking, "Really? Like to dinner and a movie?" Imogen nodded her head and Fiona squealed. "Oo, we can go to Little Miss Steaks and go see _Playing for Keeps_ next weekend."

"I like that. So, how is Holly J and your brother?" Imogen asked as she moved closer to Fiona.

With laughter she answers the question. "Um, trying to pretend that they aren't dating again. I mean, hello I don't care! I'm not in love with her anymore mainly because I have someone way better suited for me." Imogen smiles before kissing her nose.

"So, how do you know that they are dating?" She asked.

"Skype... I was talking to Holly J and all of a sudden I hear my brother asking where he placed his shirt. She tried to pretend that he spilled something on it during lunch and they were cleaning it up...but I know that isn't true." Fiona says with a smile. "They really should stop trying to lie to me...I'm too amazing!"

Imogen smiles before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "That you are. That you are." She stands up before walking over to the door. "Now come here, I think we have some time for a little kissing." Fiona smiles before getting up and walking over to her girlfriend.

"Oh, I know we do!" But Imogen didn't have enough time to comment since Fiona lips were already on hers. After two and a half hours of kissing, cuddling and just being in each other's presence, the alarm that they had on Fiona's phone went off. "It's time to get back. We only have twenty minutes left." Imogen nodded before they left the roof and started slowly walking back, sometimes just stopping and kissing each other.

* * *

When Alli and Dave made it to the radio broadcasting room, they already had lost fifteen minutes of their time to be together. As soon as they sat down, Dave turned some Jay-Z on before turning back to Alli. "So, why did you start smoking?" She asked him.

"Um... It was after you dumped me during the scare, I just kind of lost my way and bummed a cigarette off of someone... Then I had him buy me a pack but I don't like it and I had already decided to quit before my dad caught me." He answers her.

She looks at him before grabbing his hands. "Dave, don't let yourself do something like that again! You could have gotten addicted to them and you could have gotten lung cancer later down the line! Please, promise me you will throw them away."

"I'll bring them to school Monday and you will personally see me throw them away. Alli, I want you back... Please!" He begs her, tightening the grip he has on her hands.

She smiles and rolls her chair over to him. "Dave, I wanted you to support me! That's all I wanted, you are all I want." He smiles before leaning over to her and kissing her lightly. Pulling back, Dave stands up and pulls her close.

"I think we should dance."

"To this song?" She asked him but he turned away and put _I'll Do Anything_ by Jay-Z on. "Okay..." He pulls her close and they slowly sway. "Do you know that I've missed you so much?"

He smiles and hugs her tightly. "If it's anything like how much I've missed you, then I can take a guess. I still picture you during rehearsals." Alli's smile brightens and she kisses him once more. "I still love you."

"I know and I love you too." She replies and they both lean in for another kiss. "So, do you think Eli and Clare are going to get back together?"

Dave laughs and answers her. "Totally! Did you see how spaced out she was after their kiss? And how she beamed when he asked her to the theater room..."

"Yeah, he almost called it a date... They totally want each other!" She says and he pulls her onto his lap after sitting down. "So..." She looks at her phone and then back into his eyes. "We have an hour and a half before we need to get back..." He doesn't need her to say anything more and leans in to kiss her. The next hour and a half was spent kissing and holding each other before Dave's phone went off and they knew they needed to get back or Simpson would give all of them another detention.

* * *

Eli and Clare walked awkwardly to the theater room in a tense silence. They both knew that there was a lot that needed to be said but they just didn't know how to say it. They were almost to the theater room, when they saw Mr. Simpson. "Clare, we need to find somewhere to hide now!" She nodded her head before grabbing his hand and pulling him into an empty classroom. They hurry to the teacher's desk before ducking behind it.

"That was close," Clare said as they heard Simpson walk past the door, whistling.

Eli smiled and nodded his head as he helped her up after standing. "I think we can head to the theater room now." Clare laughs and rolls her eyes but follows him out of the room...where the tension was broken.

"So, do you really hate Becky?" Clare asked as they finally walked into the hallway that homed the theater room.

Eli laughs as he opens the door for her before walking in behind her. "I don't really hate her...more of her always happy sunshine personality and shit." Clare rolls her eyes again but sits on the prop where Romeo and Jules die.

"I can't wait for the play to happen... How much longer until you guys are ready?" She asked him as he sat down beside her.

He looks around and thinks for a little bit. "At least another month if not more... Becky had been pushing me on everything until two weeks ago... I'm pretty sure that was when Adam and her got together... Imogen is almost done with the set and Dave and Tristen almost know all of their lines, but are having a problem remembering their lyrics. I really hate musicals!"

"Imogen did an amazing job on the set." Clare smiles and looks over at him. "Do you remember when we had that Romeo and Juliet project?"

"Yeah, I do..." Eli says with a smile and he faces her.

She blushes as a thought flashed in her mind before she decided to ask. "Do you want to maybe...reenact it?" Eli smirks before nodding his head yes. She lays down and pretends to be dead.

"Juliet, I will join you in the afterlife. Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP." Eli pretends to drink a bottle of Coke Zero as Clare wakes up.

She sits up and sees Eli "places" the bottle down. "Romeo, you drank the poisonous high-fructose cola beverage. No!" The two stared at each other before slowly leaning in and kissing each other. Instead of finishing their reenactment, they sat there kissing each other like they were actually about to die. Pulling apart, Clare looks a Eli before saying, "We need to talk about some things..." Eli nodded his head and they sat facing each other. "Why didn't you talk to me about the kiss we had before you left for break?"

"Clare... I've tried so many things to bring you back to me. I wrote you a play, which only pushed you farther away from me. What was I supposed to do? I keep taking one step forward, five steps back when you're involved. I needed you to make the first move this time." Eli answers her and she sighs. "Why did you not talk to me when you were leaving the party?"

Clare laughs and then sighs. "Because I actually listened to my stupid step-brother. He said if a guy wants to kiss you, he will... I should have never listened to him, I should have done what my heart wanted me to do... Trust me on this, I've been missable since that night. I regretted not talking to you." Eli sighs before moving closer to her.

"I need to make sure that you are all in."

Clare smirks before pulling his head closer to her before kissing him. "Eli, I'm all in. I want you and I want to try us again. We have both changed and we both know who we are and I've missed you so much. I've missed you as my best friend and my editor and most of all the guy I was madly in love with." Eli grins before pulling her into another kiss.

"Clare, I know that I could be that guy again, all of them." He says with a smile and they kissed one last time. "So, now that I can call you my girlfriend once again, we can kiss all we want, right?" Eli smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Clare laughs before nodding her head and pulling him into another kiss.

They continued to kiss for a little bit longer before Clare pulled away. "So... I was thinking that maybe, tomorrow after I get home from church, I could maybe...come over."

"I would like that and I'm pretty sure Bullfrog and CeCe wouldn't mind. They have really missed you." Eli says with a smile on his face.

"Good because I've really missed them as well..." She looked at her phone and sighed. "It's time for the little _'date'_ to end." Smirking, she pulls him up before kissing him once again. "We need to leave now because I'm going to want to stop every once and a while on the way back to the library to kiss you. I've definitely missed kissing you." She tells him as she pulls him towards the door.

He blushes and says, "You heard that?" Before smirking at her confession and pulling her into another kiss. "Don't worry, I would want to continue kissing me too." He jokes as she rolls her eyes and wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

Adam was sitting in the same place he sat in all day, talking to Becky on the phone. "Is your detention almost over?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it is... I'm waiting for everyone to get back before Simpson gets back." He says with a grin, hoping his two best friends get back together.

She sighs and asked, "Who is all there?"

"Um, Fiona, Imogen, Alli, Dave, Eli, and Clare. I'm hoping when Clare and Eli come back in, that they are dating." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you do... Did they ask why you're in detention?" She questioned as she looked for something in her room.

Adam sighs before answering her, "Um, yeah and I hope you aren't mad but they know about us... I kind of lost a bet where I had to tell them my reason for being here."

"Adam, don't worry about it. I'm ready for everyone to know...and we need to tell my parents soon. They keep asking who this Adam guy I keep talking to is... And before my brother tells them about you, we need too and soon." She sighs, knowing that this will most likely destroy their relationship. "I'm not ready for us to end but I'm afraid they will make us..."

He sighs and says, "I don't want this to end either... Maybe we can explain it too them and they will let us continue our relationship."

"I hope... You have no idea how much I hope you are right..." Adam sighs and sees Fiona and Imogen walking in with their hands clasped tightly and bright smiles on their faces. "Adam? You there?"

He smiles at the couple before answering his girlfriend. "Yeah, I am... Fiona and Imogen just walked in and we are now waiting for Alli, Dave, Clare and Eli to come back."

"Well, I hope they don't get you in trouble because I want to spend next Saturday with you." She says with a smile.

Adam smiles too and says, "I would love that! Would you mind - if Eli and Clare get back together - that we go on a double date? I know you and Eli don't like each other much..."

"Adam, for you, I would hang with him for one night...if it would mean the world to you. Also, I would have Clare to keep me sane, and if Clare Edwards could like him, then he can't be too bad, right?" She asks as Dave and Alli walked in with their hands clasped together.

Adam laughs and says, "He really isn't... You two just got off on the wrong foot." She rolls her eyes even though he can't see her. Just then Eli and Clare come walking in kissing each other. Considering they weren't watching where they were going, they ran into a bookshelf. "Oh my god!" Adam says laughing as the other four did as well.

"What?" Becky asked on the other end of the line.

Adam looks away from his blushing best friends and then started telling his girlfriend what happened. "Oh nothing much...other than the fact that we found out that Eli and Clare are back together when they came in here kissing before running into a bookshelf." She laughs along with him and they say goodbye.

"Hey, Clare... You are the only one who hasn't told us why you are in detention." Imogen says with a smile.

Clare sighs before holding onto Eli's hand tightly. "I guess I should... Okay, um... I broke Mike Dallas' nose because he tried kissing me...and I'm also here because of my article in the newspaper... Where I talked about how Dallas and Luke ruined the school's garden and how the hockey team were drinking on campus."

"Wow, my girlfriend is awesome!" Eli says with a smirk before leaning over to kiss her once again.

Adam looked at his two best friends before groaning. "Guys, this will be how we will be seeing Eli and Clare for the next week or so." The others laughed and they all sat in silence.

"You know what...we really all need to hang out again..." Alli says as she cuddled closer to Dave.

Eli pulls away from Clare's lips and says, "Totally."

"Yeah, we could have a couples night or something... But after Eli and I have our re-first date." Clare says with a smile.

"And after our re-first date." Alli says before kissing Dave.

Fiona and Imogen looked up from the book they pulled out earlier. "And we were going to go on a date that wasn't in either of our houses next weekend."

"And Becky and I are telling her parents about us this week...so we might not be together anymore..." Adam ends.

Eli looked at his best guy friend before saying, "Don't let them break you guys up. I mean, like you two care about each other and hell sneak around if they won't let you. I don't want my best friend, who finally has a real relationship, to get heartbroken."

"Thanks dude, and Becky will be really happy that you approve of our relationship." The two guys smile and then Mr. Simpson walks in.

"Hello students, you can go and I don't have any reason to give you guys another detention and don't give me one." Simpson says and the gang of seven leaves the library and then the school. They all go their own way after saying goodbye and giving hugs and the couples giving kisses to their significant other.

**A/N: I can't believe all we have left is the epilogue! After this story I'm going to do a songfic of Eli and Clare, so look forward for that. Now, there won't be a sequel but I do have other Eclare stories and even more in my head and don't worry, they are written down! Well, I want to know what you guys thought about this... So please review!**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay... This won't probably be much...so, it will probably be an awful update and last chapter but I'm sorry... Okay, on with the chapter!**

Epilogue

Clare was surprised when she saw Eli standing by her house the Monday morning after their detention. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming to walk with me today!" She said as she leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

"I just thought it would be a nice boyfriend thing to do... Also, I wanted to see you..." Eli told her with a smile.

Clare smiled as they made their way to the sidewalk she normally met Adam at and now Becky. "I hope you don't mind but I told Adam that I will walk with him and Becky. If I had know that you were going to walk with me, I would have told him no."

"Clare, I'm going to have to get along with her for Adam's sake...And Adam is really making her a better person... She hasn't been so pushy and what no, it's been nice." He told her, which earned him a smile and a kiss. They walked a little bit longer until they saw Adam and Becky. "Hey Adam and Becky."

Adam smiled and Becky said, "Hello Eli, Clare." The two couples continued their walk towards the school where they saw Imogen and Fiona walk up holding hands before seeing Alli and Dave by the trash can.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Clare asked the couple.

Alli smiled at her best friend and looked then looked at her boyfriend. "Dave is throwing away his packet of cigarettes." The other five from dinner cheered and they all watched as Dave crumble up the pack before throwing into the trash can as Alli poured her cold coffee on top.

"Go Dave!" Adam screamed while Allu have Dave a quick kiss.

While everyone was congratulating Dave on his great achievement, Clare turned towards Adam and Becky. "Wait did you two tell her parents?"

"We did and my parents aren't happy but I told them no matter what, I'm going to continue seeing Adam." Becky told them with a huge smile on her face.

"Becky Baker, I know have a whole lot more respect for you now than I used too." Eli said with a smile.

Adam laughed as did Becky, who shook her head. "Well, thank you Eli. Now Adam was telling me something about all of us getting together one night? I'm in if we are!"

"Count Jake and I in. I know we weren't at detention on Saturday but that doesn't matter at all." Katie said with a smile as her and Jake walked up to the couple. "Clare, I need those keys back before Simpson knows I don't have them."

Clare rolled her eyes before digging the keys out of her bag and handing them over. "Clare, Eli, Alli, Dave, Adam, Imogen, Fiona, and Becky come over here!" Mr. Simpson yelled front the front doors. The group of eight he called and the other couple made their way over towards him. "I watched the video footage and saw that the seven who had detention disobeyed me. You seven have another detention next Saturday as do you Becky, since you were on the phone with Adam."

"Mr. Simpson, couldn't we just have detention all week after school?" Adam asked.

Mr. Simpson sighed before nodding his head and added on, "Katie since you are our president, you will need to be there as well." Katie nodded her head and the group of ten watched their principle walk away.

"Great! Just great! My parents are going to kill me!" Alli and Becky groaned out loud as they all walked inside.

**A/N: So, this is done... It's sad but I fell like that was the perfect ending! Okay after this I have two Songfics, both Degrassi then I have a the Mindy project story.**


End file.
